shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Daerial Flint
Introduction Daerial Flint is a Birkan by descent but grew up in Angel Beach in Skypeia. His dad was a member of the White beret and his mom worked as an innovator of dials. When Daerial was 14 he went down to the world beneath and lived in Water 7 where he trained to become a shipwright. He trained for 4 years and left Water 7 to further explore the world as well as discover new things and contraptions. Daerial is the second to the last person to join the Pathfinder pirates and was assigned to be their shipwright. Appearance Daerial Flint has orange hair in a brushed up style with goggles holding it in place. He also wears a brown jacket with angel wing designs on it and cargo jeans and boots. He also brings around a small backpack where he carries any interesting he finds. His gun is placed in a holster on the right side of his hip while various smaller back line his belt as well. This bags contain the unique bullets that Daerial designed. Daerial tucks his angel wings inside the jacket whenever he is off the Tidestrider. Daerial is of average height with a lean muscular built. He has a clean shaven face and looks pretty young. Personality If there was a word to describe Daerial it would be curious and easily amazed. He finds interest in close to everything he comes upon and is quickly impressed by any cool feat he witnesses. He gets starstruck when he meets famous pirates and navy officers alike. Due to his personality Daerial has become a loud member of the group barely holding back any words when faced with different situations. He gets amused by fake stories always believing them in an instant. This kinda makes him naive and gullible and would get him into trouble if not for his crewmates protecting him or slapping some logic into him. Abilities and Powers Innovator’s intellect: Daerial is a genius innovator able to make optimum use of the materials he discovers. Evident in how he uses dials, metal, and components for his bullets and for upgrading Tidestrider as well as his various inventions used by the Otter crew. Expert Shipwright: Daerial is capable of repairing damage done to Tidestrider to near perfection. He has also shown his abilities in making upgrades to it and making it into a Hydrofoil. Weapon smith: Daerial invented his gun Orion and all the bullets he uses. Soru: Daerial was taught Soru by Chiru. Gunslinger: Daerial is an expert gunslinger and marksman. He can use his gun Orion effectively both in close, mid, or long range combat. In close combat situations Daerial uses a form of gun-kata to effectively evade and counteract opponents movements. Weapon: Orion: Daerial’s unique gun which he created himself. It’s a one barrel two chamber lever action handgun with the length of a sawed of shotgun. Capable of holding two bullets Daerial can expertly reload it fast after having fired the loaded rounds. Specialized bullets: - '''Pisces – Daerial’s main ammo that is made out of an impact dial. Daerial carved an impact dial into a bullet form and customized it to work with orion. When loaded into orion it would should out burst of force that resembles hard concentrated punches capable of knocking opponents out. - Sagittarius – a long range bullet formed from special alloy. This bullet ignores wind resistance and can travel in a perfectly straight line until it hits something. The bullet does not have the force though to pierce armor or a ships hull or wall. So once fired Daerial must make sure it is hitting flesh and bone. - Gemini – A two stage shot composed of twin bullets. The first bullet once fired would act as a tracer mark. The second bullet fired would burst into various smaller bullets that would seek out and hit the target hit by the tracer mark. - Aquarius – made from eternafrost crystals. Daerial placed several eternafrost crystals into bullet casings that can be fired from Orion. Once the bullet hits the target its would instantaneously freeze anything in contact with it. - Aries – mini-grenades in bullet form. ' Leo' –shoots a beam of energy capable of sinking big armoured ships. Can be used only once a week since it overheats Orion. Devil Fruit Non devil fruit user Summary, Type, Usage of the devil fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. Haki ''Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation - '' Daerial naturally has Haki due to his Birkan heritage and he constantly uses this haki in and out of combat. Through the use of this haki Daerial is capable of dodging bullets in a gun fight and can out draw any opponent in a quick draw challenge. Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Daerila was born and raised in Skypeia, a Birkan by blood but lived as a Skypeian citizen, his father was a white beret and his inventor mother taught him how to manipulate dials to make various innovations out of them including his gun Orion and its bullets as well as his skimsurfer. At the age of 14 Daerial used his skimsurfer and venture into the world. He managed to arrive to Water 7. Living in Water 7 Daerial was trained by a bunch of expert engineers and shipwrights. Daerial though was not only interested in ships but in many other contraptions he can find. He read a lot of books about materials and components found in other islands. Due to his curiosity and high intelligence Daerial learned fast and could come up with various contraptions of his own. When he turned 20 he built a solo boat incorporating its propulsion system with that of the Sea train he was able to traverse most of the rough sea. Daerial traveled to Sabaody after that then to Fishman island. He learned what he can from those places and used everything he discovered in them. He finally left and reached the new world. Daerial utilized his new contraptions to move around the seas. He encountered a group of pirates raiding a supply ship. The pirates was beating up the crew even when they have already surrendered. Daerial could not just stand their and do nothing so he attacked the pirates using Orion. Having been defeated the pirates retreated but not before blasting a big hole in the ship so that it would sink. Daerial spoke to the captain and told him that the damage can be fixed if he uses some of the dials he brought along with him. The only problem is it was temporary and the ship would still continue sinking but by using the dials they can travel fast enough to the nearest island before it sinks they just had to lighten the load by dumping their cargo. The captain agreed and Daerial watched as Wapometal and Adam wood was dumped into the sea. Daerial attached the dials to the boat and taught the crew how to navigate using it. As the ship left Daerial stayed behind and placed a jet dial on the adam wood to sink it. Attaching it to the wapometal he kept it from floating up again. Daerial then marked the area with a buoy to help him return to that spot. Having secured everything he left the area. As he traveled the sea he bumped into a white boat with gold accents. "Ahoy there!" someone shouts. As Daerial lifts his eyes he sees a samurai clad in blue. "Where you from friend?" says the samurai. Daerial answers "Your ship looks cool! Can i come on board?" "Sure! Bring your stuff, we got hot food if you want." Daerial comes on board and was amazed with the structure of the ship, he was even more amazed by the sight of Otters standing on two legs. Daerial couldn't keep his excitement and ran around the ship to check it out. Minto was grinning and asked Daerial where he was headed. He answered he wasn't going anywhere in particular, he just wanted to travel the world. Minto laughs and invites Daerial to join the crew, he agrees in one condition, that he be the shipwright for this ship and he be given free hand to upgrade the boat. Minto agreed. "Great! I got just the materials we need to (The Pathfinder Pirates begin in its pirate crew page) Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Pirate Category:Gunsmith Category:Marksman Category:Shipwright Category:Inventor Category:Birkan Category:Sniper